mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Księżniczka Celestia/Galeria
My Little Pony theme song 830px-Princess Celestia's Throne Room Opening.png 830px-Princess Celestia`s magic glow color change.png Sezon 1 Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1 830px-Book Princess Celestia and Luna.png Celestia stylo.jpg Celestia Raising Sun S01E01.png Luna Celestia Taijitu.png Celestia and Luna Reasoning S01E01.png Storybook Luna looking away S01E01.png Celestia z legendy.jpg Celestia Defeats Nightmare Moon S01E01.png Storybook Nightmare Moon defeated S01E01.png Luna Banished into the Moon S01E01.png Storybook Celestia taking on responsibility S01E01.png Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2 Celestia-Appears-princess-celestia-27341319-1280-720.png Twilight Celestia Hugs.png Celestia talking to Twilight in the ruins S1E2.png Celestia walks to Luna .png Princess Celestia offers her friendship to Princess Luna.png Princess Celestia and Princess Luna S1E01.png Princess Luna making her choice to Celestia.png Celestia Luna Sorry S1E2.png Luna accepting Celestia's friendship.png Celestia i Luna znów razem.png Celestia and luna reunited by anitech-d4d9vh5.png Luna and Celestia in Ponyville S01E02.png Luna i Celestia.png 150px-Princess Celestia in Ponyville S1E2.png 200px-Celestia assigning new mission for Twilight S02E02.png 201px-Princess Celestia makes a new decree S1E02.png 211px-Spike animation error.png Biletomistrzyni Rarity at Celestia's throne room.png How-to-draw-celestia,-celestia,-my-little-pony-tutorial-drawing.jpg Sposób na gryfa Princess Celestia Shock.png Celestia scroll rain s01e05.png Celestia Writing to Twilight.png Princess Celestia 0.png Rój stulecia Initial reaction to Pinkie Pie's music S1E10.png Znaczkowa Liga Celestia Mark - S1E12.png Jesienna przyjaźń Celestia appears .png Celestia greeting herself.png P.jpg PrincessCelestia.png 180px-Celestia talking S1E13.png Celestia and Twilight looking on.png Różowa intuicja Celestia crashing down.png Princess Celestia 2.png Celestia taking the letter .png Celestia flying away .png Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Celestia_waves_to_the_crowd_S1E16.png Princess_Celestia_and_her_guards_S1E16.png Princess_Celestia_gasping_S1E16.png Princess_Celestia_and_guards_S1E16.png Princess_Celestia_congratulates_Rainbow_Dash_S01E16.png Princess_Celestia_praises_Rainbow_Dash's_performance_S01E16.png princess-celestia-and-rainbow-dash-577-1920x1080.jpg Princess_Celestia_asks_if_Twilight_has_learned_about_friendship_S1E16.png Ptaszek na uwięzi Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia.png Celestia cupcake .png Pinkie eats Celestia's cupcake .png Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png Mr. Cake compensates .png Celestia brunch .png Mr. Cake filling tea again 1.png Celestia and her tea 2.png Celestia grin 3.png Celestia fraud 4.png Celestia gotcha 5.png 201px-Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png Fluttershy talking with Celestia S1E22.png 640px-Celestia and featherless Philomena S01E22.png Philomena coughing her feathers off S01E22.png A Guard whispers to Celestia S1E22.png Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Princess Celestia discovers Fluttersy 1.png Fluttershy accepts responsibility 2.png Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia 3.png Princess Celestia talking to Philomena's ashes .png Fluttershy and Celestia -rather melodramatic.png Philomena returns back to Celestia.png Princess Celestia and Philomena.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Celestia laughing.png Everyone is laughing.png Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi Celestia appears S1E23.png Celestia rising s01e23.png Celestia raising the sun S1E23.png 143px-Princess Celestia shine glory-W 1.9029.png Celestia_looking_S1E23.png Princess_Celestia_Spike_Twilight's_Power.png Celestia_looking_at_filly_Twilight_S1E23.png Celestia_'You_have_a_very_special_gift'_S1E23.png Celestia_'But_you_need_to_learn'_S1E23.png Filly_Twilight_and_Celestia_and_Spike_s01e23.png Filly_Twilight_hopping_around_Celestia_S1E23.png Niezapomniany wieczór At the Gala Princess Celestia appears.png Twilight dreams about Celestia.png Princess Celestia's hall .png Twilight runs up to Celestia.png Celestia Twilight red carpet.png Twilight and Celestia -we have so much to catch up on.png Twilight With Celestia .png 830px-Grand Galloping Gala Twilight Sparkle Princess Celestia S01E26.png Twilight after shaking.png Celestia and Twilight enter the destroyed ballroom.png Celestia tells Twilight to Run.png Celestia Twilight and Applejack2.png Main ponies and Princess Celestia.png Main cast and Celestia laughing.png Sezon 2 Powrót do Harmonii, Część 1 Celestia sees Twilight and her friends arriving.png Princess Celestia raises hoof.png Celestia explaining.png Main 6 following Celestia .png Princess Celestia is Serious.png Celestia needs help to defeat Discord.png The_elements_of_harmony_are_needed_again_S2E1.png Twilight 'Don't listen to her' .png Princess Celestia uses her horn as a key.png Celestia Hub fall 2011 promotional video.png The ponies watch the door open.png Celestia talking 3.png Princess Celestia empty case.png Celestia and Main 6 - no elements in the box.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice.png Celestia angry.png Celestia main cast.png Discord talking to Celestia.png Celestia and main 5.png Celestia 'what have you done.png Celestia 'Good luck, my little ponies.png Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash bowing before Celestia.png Powrót do Harmonii, Część 2 Victory ceremony background ponies.png Princess Celestia waiting.png Princess Celestia ID.png Celestia's victory ceremony.png Celestia 'to once again honor.png Celestia uses magic.png Group_smile_end_S2E2.png|Widać grzywę Księżniczki Lekcja zerowa S02E03 322.png Celestia flash S02E03.png S02E03 329.png Celestia disappoint S02E03.png S02E03 339.png S02E03 340.png S02E03 341.png S02E03 344.png S02E03 345.png S02E03 346.png S02E03 351.png S02E03 352.png S02E03 354.png S02E03 357.png S02E03 358.png Celestia 'expecting some mail'.png S02E03 359.png Twilight looking at Celestia flying.png S02E03 360.png Gwiazda salonów Rarity and Princess Celestia.PNG Rarity thrilled by guest room.png Princess Celestia very welcome.png GS2.png GS3.png GS4.png Ok...awkward.png GS5.png Princess Celestia smirk.png GS7.png Princess Celestia I'll leave you.png GS8.png GS9.png Princess Celestia to hear .png Rarity I learned.png Rarity where you go.png Rarity listening to Celestia.png Princess Celestia beaming .png Huh.png Księżniczka Celestia i Rarity.png Wigilia Serdeczności Equestriaflag S2E11.png Dzień uznania dla rodziny A Younger Princess Celestia .png Princess Celestia in the flashback .png Princess Celestia looking at Granny Smith and her dad .png Princess Celestia directing the Smith family to the land .png Smith's father kisses Celestia's hoof .png Pora na Czas S2E20_celestia.png Sekrety Ponyville Celestia_just_like_us_.png|"Celestia jak zwykły kucyk?!" Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni Princess_Celestia_walking_to_the_dessert_1.png Princess_Celestia_enticed_by_cake_2.png Celestia Happy 3.PNG Twilight_giving_Celestia_cake_4.png Princess_Celestia_&_Twilight_awaiting_Pinkie_5.png Pinkie_Pie_taking_a_huge_bite_6.png Everypony_staring_at_Pinkie_Pie_7.png Pinkie_Pie_gets_fat_8.png Ślub w Canterlocie Cz.1 Princess_Celestia_guarding_Canterlot_2.png Luna i Celestia zmieniaja warte.png Celestia and Luna on lookout S2E25.PNG Princess_Cadance_exactly_why_1.png Celestia, Shining Armor and Spike .png Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor .png Everypony looking .png Princess Celestia are you serious .png Celestia angry .png This Day Aria 640px-First wedding procession This Day s02e26.png This Day Aria Cadence splitscreen.png Ślub w Canterlocie Cz.2 Princess Celestia being oblivious.png Princess Cadance wedding crashed.png What did she say.png Queen Chrysalis huh .png Celestia battle face.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png Queen Chrysalis and Princess Celestia.jpg Celestia beam.png Celestia fighting Chrysalis.png Princess Celestia realize.png CelestiaLosing.PNG Celestia defeated.png Main 6 tend to Celestia.png Princess Celestia woke up surprised.png Celestia coccooned.png Chrysalis boasts.png Twilight helps up Celestia.png Twilight and Celestia resume.png Celestia with other ponies.png Princess Celestia hmm.png Princess Celestia marrying.png Princess Cadance and Shining Armor smiling at each other.png Spike with wedding rings.png Main 6, Spike and Celestia.png Celestia talking to Twilight.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia.png Cadance i Shining Armor pocałunek.png Celestia 'that's your cue'.png Rainbow Dash about to fly .png 640px-Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png Sezon 3 The Crystal Empire Prolog Celestia goes through some paperwork.png ksiezniczka celestia pisze listy.jpg Celestia talks to a Royal Guard.png|Em, wasza wysokość? Tak? Celestia gasp .png Celestia orders guards to find Cadance and Shining Armor.png|Znajdz Księżniczkę Cadance i Shining Armora! Tak jest wasza wysokość! Celestia writes a letter to Twilight.png|Moja najdroższa Twilight.. Princess Celestia writes a letter to Twilight.png|muszisz niezwłocznie przybyć do Canterlotu.. Odcinek Celestia and Luna looking at the window depicting Shining Armor and Princess Cadance S3E01.png c i l.jpg Celestia 'she is that much closer to being ready.png Luna leaves Celestia.png Celestia looks at scroll.png Celestia reads scroll.png Celestia levitating the quills and papers back into Twilight's bags.png Celestia informs Twilight about the Crystal Empire.png|Kryształowe Imperium powróciło! The 3D map of the Crystal Empire.png Celestia i Luna pokonujace Sombre.png The Crystal Empire vanishing.png Celestia levitating the Crystal.png The crystal emitting rainbow light.png celestia umks.jpg|Księżniczka Celestia używa magii króla Sombry celestia usm.jpg Celestia 'I need your help finding a way to protect it.png Celestia putting the crystal back into its place.png Twilight walking with Celestia.png Celestia convinces Twilight that she will not fail.png Princess Celestia but Twilight.png 640px-Luna and Celestia with their cutie marks in the background S3E01.png Celestia telling Twilight to go.png The Crystal Empire Cz.2 Fałszywa przyszłość Celestia 'What are you doing here.png Celestia 'And now you must go.png Celestia 'It doesn't matter to me.png Celestia's Scorn.PNG|Oblałaś test Twilight! Celestia looking up.png Celestia giving Twilight's punishment for failure.png Celestia odpycha twilight.png celestia odpycha twilight2.jpg Twilight 'But...png Twilight 'What do I do now'.png Prawdziwa przyszłość 640px-S3E02 - Aurora 3.PNG 640px-S3E02 - Praise 1.PNG 640px-S3E02 - Praise 2.PNG Celestia looking at aurora.png Celestia 'Spike brought Cadance the crystal heart.png Celestia 'To escape the tower.png Celestia 'You weren't willing.png Celestia 'Far better than I have a student.png Celestia 'Who understands the meaning of self sacrifice.png 640px-The Book S3E2.png Magic Duel Princess Celestia with two strange horse-like characters preview.png 640px-Princess Celestia and horses.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Celestia and Discord arrive to Ponyville.png Twilight and Celestia -with all due respect-.png Princess Celestia looks down at Twilight.png Princess Celestia perfect regal shot.png Main cast and Discord's statue wide shot .png Princess Celestia -I have them right here.png Princess Celestia where is Fluttershy.png Princess Celestia -Fluttershy may know best.png Rainbow Dash skeptical about Celestia and Fluttershy.png Princess Celestia talks to Fluttershy.png Images (44).jpg Princess Celestia smiles at Fluttershy.png Princess Celestia in royal carriage.png Royal Chariot Departing.png Returning to Canterlot.png Discord bows to Princess Celestia S03E10.png Celestia senses a change in Discord.png Princess Celestia just in case.png Main cast, Celestia, and Discord group shot.png Discord -friendship is magic.png Ponies not sure.png Magical Mystery Cure S03E13 221.png S03E13 222.png S03E13 223.png S03E13 224.png S03E13 225.png S03E13 226.png S03E13 228.png S03E13 229.png S03E13 231.png S03E13 232.png Princess Celestia tells Twilight Sparkle how good she was .png S03E13 248.png S03E13 249.png S03E13 252.png S03E13 253.png S03E13 254.png S03E13 255.png S03E13 256.png S03E13 259.png S03E13 263.png S03E13 267.png S03E13 268.png S03E13 269.png S03E13 270.png Celestia -say something, princess.png S03E13 272.png S03E13 274.png S03E13 275.png S03E13 278.png S03E13 287.png Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Galerie